


New Beginnings

by qualityphanter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phandom Little Pop, plp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualityphanter/pseuds/qualityphanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow falls on new year's eve, Dan and Phil take it as a once in a lifetime opportunity. This was written for the Phandom Little Pop. Thank you to Sammie (http://gigglyfranta.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing beta and helping me out loads and Nyx (http://angeliclester.tumblr.com/) for doing some amazing art for this which can be found here http://angeliclester.tumblr.com/post/137758875942/hi-this-is-my-doodle-for-the-phandomlittlepop-i</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

31st December  
Dan was never one to celebrate New Year’s so he planned on spending the evening sat in his sofa crease scrolling through Tumblr. His loving boyfriend Phil had just gone out to get some milk and he was listening out for the familiar sound of the door. Soon enough, Phil entered their apartment and came straight into the living room, his face red from the cool winter’s air and his coat covered in white.  
“It’s snowing.” The dark haired boy announced happily, his smile reaching from ear to ear “Come on before it stops.”  
Dan found himself being pulled up out of his seat and dragged towards the door, “Woah slow down Phil.” Dan said grabbing a doorframe for support “I am not even wearing socks, let me go and put a coat and some warm shoes on first.”  
Reluctantly Phil let Dan go back and waited at the door, whilst waiting he pushed his hand down to the bottom of his coat pocket and rubbed his hands around the cool metal band that lay in there. He hoped he was making the right choice as flashes of rejection flew through his mind like bullets, but he wasn’t going to get a chance like this again. It was now or never.  
Dan rummaged through his wardrobe, pulling out some socks and a warm coat, as he pulled his clothes on quickly he rummaged around in his underwear draw till his hand grasped a small box. This was the perfect time.  
Quickly pulling on one last black shoe Dan ran down the corridor to Phil, lacing his hand into his boyfriends and pulling him out of their apartment and into the snowy world outside.  
The white droplets fell from the sky, thick and fast, blanketing the pair; Dan immediately scooped up the snow in his hands and firmly pressed it into a ball. Phil was too distracted by his thoughts to see the projectile heading right towards him; the snow broke apart as it impacted Phil’s stomach causing the older boy to fall onto his back.  
Dan walked over to Phil “You want a hand up?” he asked sarcastically.  
“I can get up myself” Phil said defiantly, trying to push his body up “But since you asked.”  
The brown haired boy took Phil’s arm and tried to pull him up out of the snow but slipped on the icy ground. Dan’s body fell on top of Phil’s, causing both of the boys to break out into fits of laughter as they stared into each other’s eyes. As their laughter died out Dan pressed his lips down into Phil’s and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy’s middle.  
When the pair pulled apart Dan pushed his body off of the snow and looked down at his soaked jeans, Dan shrugged unbothered by them. He then helped Phil to his feet, more successfully this time, and both boys stood at eye level with each other as the snow continued to pour over them.  
“Let’s walk down to the river.” Phil suggested pulling Dan by the hand down the street. The two walked hand in hand, clinging to each other’s body heat as their frozen jeans started to cling to their legs.  
Eventually they reached the river bank where it was almost empty, the orange glow from the street lamps lighting up their faces and the snowy world around them. Phil pulled Dan into a deep warm hug, while Dan fiddled in his pocket with the box, removing the metal band.  
“I need to ask you something.” Dan announced nervously.  
“Okay.” Phil answered, but he wasn’t really listening to Dan his mind preoccupied with the task that lay ahead of him.  
Dan breathed in and out a couple of times before he leant down onto one knee. “Phillip Michael Lester” He began.  
Phil stared at Dan in shock, and made a snap decision to mirror his boyfriend’s movements and got down on one knee as well. “Daniel James Howell” He announced.  
Dan gave him a confused look but pulled out the metal ring anyway-- a plain silver band with a black line running through the centre. Phil again mirrored Dan’s movement and took out his own ring; his ring-- black with a silver criss-cross pattern running through it. Both boys smiled knowingly at each other, “Will you marry me?” They both asked simultaneously.  
“Yes!” They both leapt up together, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and pulled his body close as Phil flung his arms around Dan’s neck, allowing his fingers to get lost in the younger boy's hair which was starting to curl from the damp snow. Locking lips, they kissed as fireworks exploded in the distance.  
Though it ended too soon, as the cold made them a bit too uncomfortable, they walked back with hands laced together displaying their new rings. This was start of something new. A new adventure. A new year.


End file.
